


Lip Service

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [76]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e05 The Broca Divide, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: It had been twenty minutes sincethekiss and his lips still tingled. Little bundles of electricity, sparked to life when Sam’s lips touched his.





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Lips Appreciation Day’ (16 March).

Jack remembered reading an article in one of Sara’s crappy gossip magazines a few years ago and how it claimed that the lips had more nerve endings than any other part of the human body.

At the time, like the rest of the magazine, Jack dismissed it as garbage, but as he now pressed the pads of his fingers against lips, he had to swallow hard.

It had been twenty minutes since _the_ kiss and his lips still tingled. Little bundles of electricity, sparked to life when Sam’s lips touched his.

And where her lips touched his skin.

Where she started at the corner of his mouth and then tantalizingly worked her way along his jawline to his chin before she finished at the hollow of his neck.

He closed his eyes as he remembered the feel of her against him. The way he found himself lying on his back with his hands pinned above his head while Carter straddled his hips.

Instinctively, he licked his lips and all he could taste was _her_ and he could feel his body harden with desire.

He groaned audibly as his thoughts quickly started to derail. He needed something to refocus his mind on the job, so he turned from the infirmary and decided to head down to the control room.

As he waited for the elevator to arrive, he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck where he thought Carter had scratched him earlier and he couldn’t help the smug grin that shaped his lips.

She had chosen _him_.

And while he doubted that the captain would remember her little indiscretion, Jack was adamant that he wouldn’t forget.


End file.
